


Wishes upon the stars

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Shooting Stars, Surprise Ending, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: "Oh, the things he did for love and for Sonny. Things, he would never think he would even consider. Stepping out onto his rooftop garden in the middle of a winter night, when it was -10 °C, snow covering everything in a thin, white layer of innocence and immaculateness to watch a shower of burning astro-garbage to burn to its inglorious death, turning into insignificant dust was definitely one of those things."Or Sonny convinces Rafael to get up in the middle of a winter night to watch a shower of shooting stars and then, fate takes an unexpected turn of events and Rafael can't imagine a better place to be than with Sonny in the cold.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Wishes upon the stars

**Author's Note:**

> When you wish upon a star  
> Makes no difference who you are  
> Anything your heart desires will come to you
> 
> If your heart is in your dream  
> No request is too extreme  
> When you wish upon a star  
> As dreamers do  
> Fate is kind  
> \- Cliff Edwards, Pinocchio

Rafael Barba braced himself against the cold, which lurked behind his two-winged casement door, which lead to the roof terrace of his- no, _their-_ penthouse. He might have been born in the Bronx, but the Cuban inside of him still boiled hotly inside of him and it absolutely _hated_ coldness. Funnily, though, it was an advantage, almost condition, for their plan. Oh, the things he did for love and for Sonny. Things, he would never think he would even consider. Stepping out onto his rooftop garden in the middle of a winter night, when it was -10 °C, snow covering everything in a thin, white layer of innocence and immaculateness to watch a shower of burning astro-garbage to burn to its inglorious death, turning into insignificant dust was definitely one of those things.

The concept of wishing upon the stars- and by God, they weren’t even _stars_ \- was something Rafael had never been able to understand. In general, he didn’t like the concept of relying on something else than oneself to change life.

Sonny, though, was different. He still believed and was able to see all those wonders of the world even in the smallest of things. His bright blue eyes saw Earth in all its colours and slowly, they also returned in Rafael’s grey one. That was why he had agreed on doing this, because with Sonny it might not be as horrible or stupid as he believed it to be.

Rafael took a deep breath and stepped through the glass door. A cold breeze danced around him playfully to greet him. He shivered and rubbed over his arms, lowering his head against the air, which felt like sharp needles. Yes, he truly hated the cold, but the moment he saw Sonny it was forgotten as warmth began to spread through his body and the ice melted figuratively.

Sonny stood at the other end of the terrace, his hands resting on the balustrade as he watched the East River, whose surface glistened as if it was honeycombed with diamonds. Sonny turned around to him, when he heard how the door was slipped open and instead of winter, summer was welcoming him. The blue eyes of Sonny shone warmly, chasing any trace of sullenness away, which had soured his mood.

His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his breath condensing to mist in the air.

“Wow, you really went full out on it.”, Rafael whispered, when he looked around on their terrace. Sonny had insisted to prepare everything for the spectacle and he did. He had rearranged their sitting banks. Instead forming a group, the three-seat bench faced the balustrade so they were able to watch over it. Blankets and furs were spread over it and on the endtable rested two steaming mugs filled with wassail- Rafael’s from Harvard and Sonny’s from Fordham.

In the timbered fireplace in the left corner burned a fire contently, making red and orange sparks dancing ballet over their white stage of snow.

“I thought, if you brought yourself to get up in the middle of the night, I should at least make it comfortable.” Sonny leaned against the balustrade and held out his hand to him. “I know, how much you love it comfortable.”

“That’s true.” Rafael chuckled and he didn’t even notice the cold anymore. With determined steps, he walked up to his boyfriend and let himself be welcomed by strong, yet soft warms, which wrapped around him and pulled him close, settling Rafael into a comfortable warmth. The first few times they had hugged, Rafael had actually been concerned that Sonny might have run a temperature, but his boyfriend simply was warmer than most, his metabolism running faster, which also explained, why he always had so much energy.

Tenderly, Sonny tilted Rafael’s head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before aspirating a soft kiss against Rafael’s lips. His lips were chilly, although Rafael was able to taste the remnants of orange, cinnamon and honey of the wassail.

“Come, let’s sit down.” Eagerly, Sonny tugged on his hand, the energetic joy of his infecting Rafael and he smiled, while he allowed the younger man to pull him to the bench. They sat down and Sonny offered him his cup. Rafael smiled gratefully and took it from his boyfriend. Comfortable warmth spread from his gloves over his arm through all over his body and Rafael snuggled closer to Sonny, who wrapped a blanket and then his arm around him to shield him from the nasty cold and this made Rafael smile. Sonny had and would always protect him. There had never been a person he had felt safer with than Sonny and he would never feel more at home than in his arms.

Rafael bedded his head on his shoulder, starring up at the clear night sky. It was rare in New York to be able to actually counting stars, but in this night a miracle had happened. Almost as if a higher power had decided to do Sonny the favour, because ever since his boyfriend had read about the shower of shooting stars passing by, he had been excited. At some points, Rafael had expected him to jump up and down at the spot, that excited he had been, but he had not. His eyes, though, those wonderful blue eyes, had shone like a child eagerly awaiting that Christmas would finally arrive.

“What a beautiful night.”, Rafael whispered and his eyes were slowly becoming able to see the magic. The imagination that each tiny spot on the black blanket was its own, little world and their shine were their whispered words from thousands of years ago was fascinating. Rafael asked himself, if they were still existing or if those silent songs were their parting words. Having to face the intangible concept of infinity made everything happening in this world so small, but it also made the feeling and bond between Sonny and him feel even more precious. They were nothing more than small spots in a mesh of incidents and probabilities. One wrong move, one different decision and they wouldn’t have ended up here.

“It is.” Sonny nodded in agreement and placed a soft kiss into his hair. Rafael looked up at his profile, his salt and pepper hair almost shining like silver in the crystal starshine. What a fool Rafael would have been five years ago, if he hadn’t been brave enough to take the leap of faith and confess his feelings to Sonny. Well, it rather been that he had blurted them out, when his mind had been slower than his tongue for once - or faster? Maybe, his subconscious had wanted him to finally act upon it.

It had been a night like this- clear and cold- and they had spent it in his office, discussing a case and contrary to the outer world, it had become heated inside, the discussion and their voices rising like the tide. Both of them had been up on their feet, running restlessly through the room, none of them willing to yield their point of view, until every pinned-up emotion had erupted inside of Rafael like a volcano.

_‘God, you drive me crazy.’,_ he had groaned as he had slammed Sonny into the wall and before his mind had even been able to catch up, his lips had crashed against Sonny’s. For the first time in forever, Rafael had not been thinking, just acting and it had felt liberating, yet scaring at the same time, but after this short, fragile crossroad, which decided victory or doom, his heart had cheered, when Sonny had returned the kiss just as stormy and passionately. Soon their moans and groans had rose to a crescendo and the cold night had become even more heated in their pocket dimension.

Afterwards, though, it had been awkward and Rafael had wanted nothing more than to run away. Not from Sonny, but from himself and his emotions, because what was going on inside of his heart had been too strong for a one-night stand. But Rafael had stayed, because he would have never disrespected and hurt Sonny that much.

Sonny, though, as he had later told him, had been just as overwhelmed by this moment of passion and therefore hadn’t dared to say directly, what had been going on inside of him. Therefore, they had agreed mutually on being friends with benefits, silencing the voices of their hearts telling them that this wasn’t, what they wanted. They had rather taken the expected illusion of being lonely together instead of risking losing it all. Love of the bodies had been better than no love at all.

Only after arresting the criminal, who had threatened Rafael with death, Sonny had taken him aside, confessing with tears burning in his eyes how much the thought of losing Rafael had scared him. The conversation that had followed had been calmer and more honest than the one before, while they had finally said, what had been on their mind and heart for so long. At one point, and neither of them was able to tell when exactly, their hands had entwined subconsciously, while soft voices and eyes had talked to each other.

“Where are you?”, Sonny asked and gently nudged him with his nose.

“At the night we became a couple.”, Rafael answered with a soft voice and smiled up at Sonny.

“The first or the second?” Gentle fingers ran through Rafael’s black hair with the slowly increasing number of grey accents.

“Both.”

“We were quite blind, weren’t we?”

“And cowards. Who would have ever guessed?” Rafael chuckled amused and shook his head. A detective of one of New York’s elite squads and the assistant district attorney had been scared. It was kind of ironic. “I’m glad we were brave in the end. This is perfect. You are perfect.”

Gently, Rafael cupped Sonny’s chin and tilted his head down to him.

“I love you, Sonny.”, he whispered warmly against his lips and kissed him. Sonny sighed happily and pulled him closer, their lips moving calmly against each other.

“I love you, too.”, he declared tenderly and ran his hand along Rafael’s face. It was those peaceful, relaxed moments Rafael enjoyed the most. When all that mattered were only them, their heartbeats and the tender bond between them. Time and cold didn’t matter anymore. Hell, even those shooting stars weren’t important anymore. Rafael simply enjoyed being close to the man he loved. Sonny tenderly rubbed circles over the back of his hand, while they waited for the sky’s firework. Rafael smiled and squeezed back.

“It’s the first time I wished a night could last for ever.”, Sonny said quietly, a longing glancing in his sapphires.

“I know what you mean.” Rafael watched the black surface of the East River, but then turned back to Sonny. “I was sceptical at first, but you were right, I’m enjoying it greatly. Thank you for preparing all of this.”

“Oh, I was right? Listen to that.” A wide, cheeky grin spread all over Sonny’s face as he obviously was very content.

“Don’t get used to it, Sonny.”, Rafael warned teasingly and smirked. For a moment, they simply starred into each other’s eyes, which were sparkling with mutual joy, before they burst into a bright laughter and chinked their cups together.

They kept talking through the minutes, laughing, joking and flirting, while sipping on their wassail and caressing each other every now and again and the tiredness disappeared out of Rafael. Actually, he caught himself thinking, they could do this more often. A picknick just for themselves underneath the tender, clear eyes of the stars.

“Oh, it begins!”, Sonny exclaimed excitedly, when the first silver lining ran over the horizon. Faster than Rafael even realised it, he was on his feet, running to the balustrade and tossing the blankets to the ground, exposing Rafael to the merciless cold.

Rafael put the cups away and slowly got onto his feet. Casually, he followed his boyfriend, who starred at the first, few shooting stars with eyes as bright as them. Lovingly, he wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head against his arm.

“That’s so beautiful.”, Sonny said in a voice full of wonder. Rafael smiled and agreed, though the moment couldn’t compete with his eyes and Rafael felt truly lucky to have found such a beautiful soul in this world of infinite possibilities.

“Yes, it is.”, he said instead and laced his fingers with him. Sonny turned his head to him and love shone in his eyes as well. He cupped Rafael’s cheek and they meet for a kiss, which expressed everything they felt for each other, while the wonder of shooting stars flew over Manhattan’s night sky. For moments like this, Rafael was glad he had decided for a penthouse and not for a townhouse. Their terrace offered the most perfect view.

“I’m glad, I’m able to share this with you.”, Sonny’s voice was sincere and although he truly had been sceptical, Rafael couldn’t agree more. “Did you wish for something?”

Rafael frowned and hesitated to answer. Although he had rolled his eyes inwardly at the concept not so long ago, this thought had never crossed his mind. But he should, shouldn’t he? Now, that they had the chance. So, he thought hard, trying to find something he wished for deep inside of him, but there was no resonation.

“No…”, he answered and blinked.

“Then you better hurry.”, Sonny stated with a chuckle in his undertone.

“No, it’s…” Rafael shook his head and turned to Sonny. “I don’t have one. I’m perfectly happy.”

“You sound surprise.” With a frown on his forehead, the former detective looked at him.

“Because I am.” He blinked again and wrapped his arms around Sonny. “There is absolutely nothing I could think about, which could make me any happier.”

Tenderly, he cupped Sonny’s cheek and brushed his thumb over the cold skin.

“You’re all I could have ever wish for, Dominick Sonny Carisi.”

“Raf…” Blue eyes starred surprised into his, Sonny’s mouth being slightly agape. Rafael smiled warmly, allowing his soft side to shine on his face. Then he leaned in and captured his lips for a slow, loving kiss in which he poured his soul, his world, his universe, simply everything, what Sonny meant to him. Carisi widened his eyes for the shortest of moments, before he sank into his kiss, his lean, tall body melting into Rafael’s embrace.

When they dissolved, Rafael cupped both his cheek and stroked a single tear out of the corner of Sonny’s blue eyes. More shooting stars ran over the horizon, but they had only eyes for each other.

“What about you, Sonny?”, he asked curiously. “Do you have a wish for the stars?”

Something in Sonny’s reaction was off. He coughed, blushed and quickly cleared his throat before turning around, dissolving their embrace and he shifted from side to side. Rafael frowned. Sonny had been quite nervous and jiggly lately- even to his standards-, but this here was close to anxious.

“I do have a wish.” His voice was heavy as he starred at the spectacle of beauty, which was shown in front of him and the tone made Rafael’s heart clench, because it sounded as if Sonny wasn’t completely happy. Rafael turned to him to ask what was wrong. It was a simple question after all, but the sight made his heart jump. Sonny was kneeling next to him, his right hand resting above his heart and nervous, but deep blue eyes starred up at him.

“For you to become my husband.” Rafael heard Sonny’s fast beating heart in his voice and his was just as fast. With shivering hands, Sonny fumbled inside the pockets of his trousers and pulled out a little, dark blue velvet box. He opened it and offered a beautiful platinum ring to Rafael, whose throat had become dry as a desert and his mind had become completely blank. “Would you marry me?”

“So…Sonny…”, Rafael stammered, a storm of emotions raging inside of him.

“I’m not really good at expressing those kinds of things and just realised I should have said it before asking…” He rubbed over his neck anxiously. “…but ever since I first saw you in that creamy suit, leaning casually against table and providing us with info about the FTF observation of Tenancingo, I was enthralled and amazed by you. You’re the strongest, most righteous, intelligent and…”

Sonny fell over his own voice as it became faster and faster and his eyes almost looked helpless. It was that expression, which made Rafael return into reality.

“Sonny, stop.”, he whispered softly and sank down to him into the snow.

“I’m sorry. I’m making a mess out of this. I ruined it…”

“Shh…cariño.”, Rafael said reassuringly and tenderly cupped his cheek. “You don’t have to try to put into words what you love about me. I know.”

“You do?” Sonny blinked surprised and his head snapped back up at him.

“I do.” Rafael nodded with the softest of smile on his lips, fighting against his own tears, which glistened like dewdrops in a meadow and he cupped both of Sonny’s cheeks. “And my answer is yes. I would love and be honoured to be your husband.”

“Really?” He blinked and looked disbelievingly down to him. Rafael would have laughed at the cute expression on his boyfriend’s face, but not in this surreal dimension underneath the night sky. Rafael couldn’t believe that Sonny truly had proposed, but on the other hand, it explained all the past odd behaviours of his. 

“Yes, mi amor, I do.”, he answered with a surprisingly steady voice compared to how deeply moved Rafael felt inside. When his words finally reached Sonny the happiest, brightest smile spread over his face from ear to ear and up to his eyes. Sonny’s hand was still shivering, when he took the engagement ring out of its velvet bed and tenderly, almost devoutly, slipped it onto Rafael’s finger. It fitted perfectly, the cool platinum hugging Rafael’s skin just as tenderly as Sonny always did and Rafael looked down at it. It was another sign of infinity. A bond and a metal, which would overcome time. That this thought warmed his heart, because this was the only wish, which he had.

Silently, he took the second ring, which was more hidden in the blue nest and took Sonny’s hand. He put his ring onto the long, fine finger and it fitted perfectly. A pearl ran out of blue eyes, when Rafael placed a warm, soft kiss to the knuckles, appearing like a knight greeting his majesty.

As soon as Rafael dissolved to look back up into Sonny’s eyes, his boyfriend had thrown himself around his neck so that the former ADA laid buried underneath the new one. Rafael laughed, but then moaned, when Sonny’s lips crashed onto his in a deep, breath-taking kiss of relief and happiness, expressing the storm of emotions inside the both of them

“I’m so happy, Raf.”, Sonny whispered, when he let him go and snuggled into the strong arms of Rafael.

“I am, too, _fiancé_.” The younger man sniffed a little of the wonderful sound of the word and Rafael smiled, while hugging him tighter to him. Snow nestled into Rafael’s dark hair and the back of his blue woollen coat became soaked wet, but Rafael didn’t care about the coldness anymore. Underneath the dancing and dying stars, a new chapter of life began and maybe, Rafael thought, just maybe there was something about wishing upon a star.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought there are way too less proposal stories on AO3 for Barisi, because we all agree they're already husbands :D But I thought this scene would be a wonderful opportunity to make it happen.
> 
> What do you think? Is this a possibility of how it could take place? I would love to hear your opinions :)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the fluff. I loved writing it =) 
> 
> Please check out my profile, I have a few more Barisi stories. <3
> 
> Or follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/MoiraMller . I'm open for prompts or just like to exchange opinions.
> 
> Good bye, everyone :)


End file.
